ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Scotch whisky
Scotch whisky was an Earth alcoholic beverage, a whiskey originating from Scotland. Scotch was one of the many alcoholic beverages enjoyed by Zefram Cochrane. In April 2063, the night before his historic warp flight abroad the Phoenix, Cochrane, who along with Deanna Troi was already drunk on multiple shots of tequila, poured a glass for Troi and himself, telling her it was the "good stuff" - though after seeing her less-than-thrilled reaction (a spectacle which Will Riker, having just discovered her in the bar, very much enjoyed witnessing), he decided it wasn't so good after all and threw the bottle on the ground, almost hitting Riker. The following evening, after the Vulcan survey ship T'Plana-Hath followed the Phoenix back to Earth and made First Contact, Cochrane served Scotch to the visitors, making the beverage the first example of Human cuisine consumed by an (acknowledged) alien race. ( ) Jonathan Archer was fond of scotch. In 2154, after returning to Earth from the Delphic Expanse, Archer ordered Scotch in a bar in San Francisco. ( ) Montgomery Scott had a refined taste for Scotch. Chekov once claimed that Scotch "was inwented [''sic] by a little old lady from Leningrad" when Scotty attested to Scotch's superiority over vodka. Scotty's palate was sensitive enough to tell the synthehol variety from the real thing. ( ; ) considered Scotch whisky a drink for a ''real man]] Scott also used a bottle of Scotch to intoxicate one of the Kelvans who took control of the in 2268. ( ) After the incident at Nimbus III, Scott offered Klingon General Korrd some Scotch with the words "I never thought I'd be drinking with a Klingon." ( ) McNary offered to stop by Dixon Hill's office with a bottle of Scotch. ( ) Dixon Hill ordered himself a neat Scotch at Rex's Bar. According to Rex, it was Hill's usual beverage. ( ) Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien drank Scotch and sang Jerusalem in 2371. ( ) Scotch was a favorite of Julian Bashir after leaving the Battle of Britain holoprogram. He liked it neat. ( ) Benjamin Sisko served Scotch at a dinner he had organized for his senior staff in late 2373. ( ) In 2374, Worf and Miles O'Brien wagered a bottle of bloodwine against a bottle of Scotch whisky if Jadzia Dax beat Quark in a game of tongo. Quark was triumphant and O'Brien told Worf that he would like "Single malt. Preferably something from the Highlands". ( ) Sisko drank Scotch when he was recording a personal log on his role in bringing the Romulans into the Dominion War. ( ) Several weeks later, Scotch was served at Lisa Cusak's wake. ( ) Miles O'Brien replicated a chewing gum, called Wee Bairnes, in the flavor of Scotch, and gave a piece to Julian Bashir. ( ) Scotch was also available in Vic's Las Vegas Lounge. Vic Fontaine himself enjoyed it. ( ) , Jonathan Archer ordered a scotch from the maitre d' of the Chinese restaurant.}} External link * de:Scotch Whisky Category:Earth beverages Category:The Dixon Hill Series